A traveler from The world above
by Gbec04 icloud.com
Summary: Taranza wishes to go to 'The world down there', and not very surprisingly, his wish comes true! (This is in the Kirby right back at ya universe, BTW.)
1. A wish

When you look at the sky, sometimes you wonder "What if someone lived up there?"

Well, keep reading, and you'll know.

On a small planet called Popstar, there was a kingdom floating in the sky called Floralia. Floralia was home to the people of the sky, fairies and Insect-like people who knew everything about planting. Life in Floralia was perfect. The people of the sky harvested sky berries, they played bells on special occasions...

But the best part of all...was hearing stories about the world 'down there'.

The people's queen, Sectonia, told the stories every evening at sunset.

She explained things like, "The grass is green...and the people of the world down there grow plants as beautiful as ours."

The stories were wonderful, but as for one person, Taranza. hearing about the world down there wasn't enough. He wanted to SEE it.

"Queen Sectonia?" Taranza asked. "Yes, Taranza?" The queen responded. "I want to go down there. I want to see what plants they grow. I want to eat an apple." Taranza explained.

Taranza's best friend, Ringle, gasped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't go DOWN THERE!" Ringle cried.

"Why not?" Taranza asked.

"Because it's dangerous!" Ringle responded.

Taranza rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever eaten an apple?" Ringle asked.

"Hmmm...I've never seen an apple." Taranza said.

"You know why? BECAUSE YOU LIVE IN THE SKY." Ringle explained.

And then Queen Sectonia and all the townspeople left.

Taranza thought about it. The fact that Ringle told him not to go...only made him want to go even more.

He then looked at the clock tower. It was 12:18. "Oh, I have to water my Star-berry plants." He said to himself. As he wandered back home, he saw a stranger wearing a hood.

The stranger pointed a finger. "You there!" He cried.

Taranza looked around to see who the man was talking to. But nobody else was around except him. "Me?" Taranza asked.

"Yes, you!" The man said. "Come closer."

Taranza did just as the man instructed. "You seemed to be troubled, young one." The man told Taranza.

Taranza nodded. "I wish to see the world down there, but my best friend doesn't want me to."

The man was silent for a few minutes, and then he said, "Perhaps this will make your wish come true." And he held out a small, fruit-like seed.

"A seed?" Taranza asked.

"Ah, but it's a Miracle seed." The man infrormed him.

"What's a miracle seed?" Taranza asked.

The man explained, "Miracle seeds are bringers of happiness. If you whisper a wish into it and toss it off the cloud where your home is located, your wish will come true."

Taranza liked the idea of that. The man handed him the seed.

Taranza thanked the man and offered one of his rubies in exchange. The man accepted the rubie. "Thank you." The man said. Taranza happily went home.

When Taranza was finished watering his Star-berry plants, he walked over the the end of the cloud his mansion was on. From Floralia, The world down there looked like smears and blobs of paint. He held the seed and whispered, "I wish to visit the world down there." And he gently tossed the seed. It kept falling until Taranza could not see it anymore. Taranza smiled and went back to caring for his plants.


	2. The world down there

That night when everyone in Floralia was asleep...

Taranza was having the perfect dream...when he was awakened by loud rumbling sounds. Taranza looked around. One thing was for certain, it wasn't his belly. "Hello" Taranza called.

Since the rumbling didn't answer him, he decided to go see what it was.

Was it the wind? No.

Was it a dream, or maybe even a nightmare? NO.

It was the miracle seed! An enormous Dreamstalk was growing at the exact same spot Taranza had dropped it!

And it was going straight to the world down there!

Taranza smiled. It was like a dream come true.

He ran to tell his friends, but then he realized...

"If I tell, they might cut down the Dreamstalk!"

Being Taranza, he really wanted to see the world down there.

That morning, when everyone was going about their lives, Taranza was packing up to g to the world down there.

He packed a water bottle, his favourite toy, his toothbrush, a mirror, and many other things.

When he was done, he approached the Dreamstalk, and climbed down to the world down there.

After a while of climbing, he would look up to see how far he'd gotten.

And so he climbed and climbed and climbed and climbed...until he was at the way at the bottom.

Taranza was amazed. He saw all kinds of things that he didn't see in Floralia.

He saw a tire swing, a flowerbed, a beehive, a family of weasels...and a large totem. Curious, He approached the totem.

"Who are you?" The totem asked.

Taranza was shocked, but he decided to answer anyway.

"M-My name is Taranza." Taranza answered.

The totem responded, "I am Kabu. I have never seen you in Dream land before. Where do you come from?"

Taranza explained, "Oh, I come from Floralia."

Kabu didn't respond. Taranza sighed and went on his way.

After a while of packing, Taranza got hungry. He forgot to pack food! After a while of walking, he saw a castle. 'Maybe there's food there.' Taranza thought.

Meanwhile, up in Floralia, Queen Secontia was snacking on a Star-berry when Ringle ran over. "Sectonia! I was feeling bored today, so I went to Taranza's mansion to visit him, but he wasn't there!" Ringle panicked. " **WHAT?!** " Sectonia cried.

And so, they began searching for their friend. Just as they were about to give up, Ringle noticed the Dreamstalk...which led to the world down there.

Sectonia's six hands began to tremble.

"Ringle, I think you should go rescue him." Sectonia said. "No Sectonia, I insist. You go rescue him." Ringle informed her.

They were both silent for a minute. Finally, they said, "It's settled. We'll stay here."

As for Taranza...

He knocked on the door of the castle. Taranza quickly put on his hood. A small Girl with orange feet answered the door. "Hello." The girl greeted him. "Hi." Taranza said back. "My name's Tiff. What's yours?" The girl asked.

"My name is Taranza." Taranza responded.

"What brings you to Dream land?" Tiff asked.

Taranza explained, "I was traveling, but I forgot to pack food...and I have nowhere to go. Would it be okay if I-"

"Sure!" Tiff interrupted.

Taranza beamed. "Thanks!"


End file.
